1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image signal processing device which converts a digital image signal into an analog image signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, a liquid crystal driving device which for example drives an active-matrix liquid crystal display panel is provided with a D/A converter which converts an input digital image signal into an analog image signal.
For example, the D/A converter disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. 2002-43944 generates various intermediate voltages in advance corresponding to the levels of the analog signals to be output, and from among these intermediate voltages selects and outputs intermediate voltages corresponding to input digital image signals.
Hence in the above D/A converter, the greater the number of bits in the input digital image signal, that is, the higher the required resolution, the greater the number of intermediate voltages which must be generated, resulting in the problem of an increase in circuit scale.
The present invention was devised in order to resolve this problem, and has as an object the provision of an image signal processing device capable of converting digital image signals into analog image signals using a small-scale circuit.